Blue Bird under the mask
by water wish
Summary: make new friends but keep the old,one is silver and the others gold... my name is Isabel Scott. this is my story and how I came to know Jason Todd...as my best friend Jason/oc
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this has been bugging me for sometime now and i finally decided to write it.**

**Firstly i would like to apologise that nearly all my stories involve my own characters or they are far to short.**

**I am still new at this and would like if people would review and help me!**

**oh and i do not own anything apart from oc..blah...blah...blah, ect**

**and on with this annoying piece of-**

**sorry naughty word**

flash back

_"hey Scottie look at me!" said my best friend Jason, who was currently hanging upside down on the monkey bars._

_"be careful Jay, that's awful high" I replied watching him swing back and forth, he was grinning like a mad man._

_"no it's not, not for me!" said Jason as he unhooked his legs from the yellow hoops, backfliping in the air and landing with a dull thud on his feet in the sand._

_Jason turned and bowed with a flourish "tada!"_

_I laughed and clapped my hands "go Jay!" my laughter however was short lived as I heard miss Louise shout_

_"Isabel! time to go" my heart dropped. Sure I was happy to finally be getting adopted but when I looked at my friends face I honestly felt my heart start to crack._

_"you can bring Jason outside to see you off and say goodbye" said Louise_

_Goodbye?_

_The Jordans had decided to adopt me after I first met them a few months back._

_Hal Jordan was a piolot and Carol was a journalist so I liked them almost straight away, they were a nice couple._

_When I emerged with my suitcase containing the very few belongings I had, Jason was already deep in conversation with Hal._

_He saw me and his smile faded slightly. He walked towards me and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, which I returned gratefuly._

_We pulled apart and he handed me something; a small blue box. I opened it and gasped, it was a small silver chain neckless with a tiny bird pendant._

_"miss Louise helped me pick it out as your leaving present" said Jason "here" slowly he took it from my hand and lifted the delicate piece of jewelery, unclasped it and placed it around my neck._

_I turned to face him, tears welling up in my eyes "thank you, Jay...I will miss you" I hugged him once more and walked towards Carol. I was getting into the car when I heard Jason say_

_"bye Scottie, I hope I will see you again!" he waved and I waved back._

_"bye Jay!" I shouted as the car started to drive away. I kept waving even when he fell out of my sight._

_ it was only when we left Gotham that I turned back to sit properly and started having a conversation with my new family._

_This conversation lasted all the way to my new home._

_Getting out the car, I was led to the front door of a pretty house, let inside and then led up to my new room._

_"this rooms all mine?" I asked as I gazed about the massive expanse of space._

_"sure is kiddo" said Hal ruffling my hair slightly_

_Once I was all unpacked I set about putting my last finishing touches to my room, I set my picture on the bedside table._

_It was a picture of me and Jason, he was giving me bunny ears and I had my tongue sticking out._

_BFFs forever was my only thought as I settled down under the duvet before falling asleep._

**whoohoo it will continue if you like it so review people!**

**review!**

**thank u **

**water wish out! xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey second one is up and going, tried to fit in a bit of xmas in here!**

**luv u guys merry christmas!**

I have been a part of the Jordan family for 7 years now.

I found out about Hal being a Green lanturn,joined the young justice league and became my very own superhero at the age of 12.

As Blue Bird I have been on countless missions, but none could compare to this challenge.

I was to go to a party at the museum, hosted by Bruce Wayne a personal friend of my adopted father Hal.

I was thinking of the many ways of escaping my room as I glared at the offending piece of clothing that had been layed on my bed.

A dress.

I was a notorious tomboy and yet they had a cheek making me wear this!

It was my favorite colour but as I finaly decided to put the damn thing on, I realised that they were definatly crazy, it was showing off my legs!

I walked out onto the landing to see Hal, Oliver and Guy standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Guy wolf whistled "look the tomboys in a dress!"

"shut it Gardener!"

"ooohhh I am so scared!"

I had the shoes in my hand so I launched one at him, he dodged easily.

"missed"

I stuck my tongue out at him "ginger jerk"

Oliver started laughing and Hal rubbed his temples.

I walked down the stairs until my feet hit the cool granaite floor, Hal spoke "can you please behave for one night Scottie"

I nodded reluctantly before heading out the door to the car where Carol was already waiting.

We arrived late but nobody noticed our entrance, I took my chance as Hal started talking to some people and I spotted my friend and team mate Cassie a.k.a wonder girl. Cass spotted me and her jaw dropped, she jumped up and down and tapped someone on the shoulder, I recognised her silver hair anywhere, my other best friend Rose.

"oh my gods your wearing a dress!" squeeled Cassie.

"they drug you or something?" asked Rose

"yes I am wearing a dress and no Rosie they did not drug me" I said as a matter-of-factly

they laughed.

We talked for a good few hours and at one point I was explaining something to Rose and I backed into someone, I turned ready to appologuise to the person who's toe I had just stepped on but I stopped dead as my eyes fell on bright green orbs.

"...Jay?" I asked, the boys eyes went wide as he spied what hung around my neck.

"Scottie?" I nodded, he laughed " oh my god!"

"well can I get a hug or what?" I said he enveloped me in the same bone crushing hug I rememberd when I was 9.

"god look at you all grown up" I said

"you too, your..." he looked me up and down "stunning" I blushed, someone cleard their throught behinde us.

"uh Scottie you gonna tell us who this guy is or.." asked Rose

"oh! sorry this is my friend Jason. Jason this is Rose and Cassie" i said gesturing to my friends.

"nice to meet you" said Cassie happily. She elboed Rose

"uh yeah, pleasure" said Rose

"so how you been..." Jason and I talked for an age, how he had been adopted by Bruce and met lots of people.

We laughed and joked about old times and at the end of the night we exchanged numbers to keep in contact.

well at least there was one upside to coming to this party!

**hey this is gonna be good in a few more chapters so here goes nothing!**

**again merry xmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! this is my third chapter and i have had a few ideas so this on e is set after christmas and after new year and is now around the 12th of January. you will hopefully enjoy this chapter...i have tried to add in some humor. ...probably rubbish.**

**warning; there will be some swearing disclaimer;...you know the drill see page prior**

It was still quite cold during January, and there was thought to be snow on its way, well at least that's what the forecast said as I passed it. The tv was always on in the cave, even if ther were no people there to watch...now that must run up on hell of a bill at the end of the year.

_new years resaloution no. 1; be more environmentaly friendly hook up bart to a giant hampster wheel and dangle and energy bar in front of him._

I laughed as I pictured the speedster trying in vain to get the chocolate while in the next room the rest of us were all watching a movie.

"what's so funny?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Kyle and Guy standing in the doorway "nothing" I said "just thinking"

"Oh my god you can think?!" exclaimed Guy in fake shock.

"yeah I can actualy, at least I have a brain"

"oh realy" he said stepping forward he reached out and tugged at my hoodie "at least I have fastion sence"

"are you kidding with that hair cut" I retorted pointing at his hair "what'd you do? Put a bowl on your head and cut around it"

"ooh burn!" hollered Kyle earning him an elbow in the ribs from Guy

"well at least I have friends at school, Little Miss Loner"

"I have friends!"

"who? How many?"

"well there's Rose-

"See, one friend scottie. One" he smirked, I glared at him.

"jerk!" I say as I storm past them both, making sure to bang Guy's shoulder as I did so.

_I need a coffe I_ thought as I reached the zeta Tubes. I pulled out my phone and scrolled the contacts until I found the one I wanted. I called the number, hearing the droning beeps and the a crackle as he picked up

"hello" he answerd

"hey Jason, It's Scottie"

I asked him to meet me at the starbucks down the road, whilst I was waiting I fiddled with the ends of my blue knitted scarf.

_why am I nervous? It was only Jason_...

Then again he had gotten older, his dark hair had grown, although he had a weird streak of silver in it. He still had those enchanting green eyes and had at least grown some muscules over the years.

I was still deep in thought and didn't notice a cherry red vespa pulling up next to the side walk, It's driver; Jason.

I spotted him and waved, he waved back and I notice that he was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a AC/DC top, he approched.

"hey, what's up?" he asked as he and I entered the shop.

"Nothing realy" I dismissed his question but he gave me a look that honestly said 'I-know-what-makes-you-tick'

"just school and stuff.." I trailed

"someone giving you shit or something" I nodded

"let's just say they don't like me because I dress differently to them" I gestured up and down.

"what just because you don't have a skirt halfway up your ass?"

"yeah pretty much" I laughed slightly.

We got our orders and sat down, I was bitching the whole time but Jason still listened intently. I was telling him how I had my P.E kit stolen by them, when someone came in, I stopped dead as as I seen the honey blonde hair and pink skirt.

"shit" I said bowing my head, then looking back up Jason followed my line of sight and he spotted her.

"that's her?!" he said

"sshhh!" I kicked him under the table

"ow" he said

"can we-

"oh my god! look who it is"

oh. no.

"hey, Izzy." said the blonde

_It's Scottie_ I wanted to yell at her

"hi Mirah" I said quietly. From where she was standing she couldn't see Jason it the booth.

"here on your own, how sad" she said pouting mockingly

"actualy she is'nt" said Jason suddenly, standing up he towered over her even though she had flipping nine inch stelletoes on.

"and you are?" she asked suddenly interested in him, batting her eyelashes . Jason walked over to my side of the booth and sat down putting an arm around my shoulders "I am her Boyfriend" My heart jumped into my throut

_WTF!_

Good thing I got an 'A' at inprovising in drama.

"yeah, he is" I said casualy leaing my head on his shoulder, smiling.

"oh...I.." she stuttered biting her pink glossy lips. "what's his name then Izzy?" she asked finaly.

"firstly she prefers to be called Scottie and I am Jason. Jason Todd."

that got her. "wait your..your-

"Bruce Wayne's kid. yeah"

"I uhh but-

"yeah Mary or whatever your name is we were sorta on a date and would be happy if you left"

she turned and walked out the door without even ordering her coffe.

once she was out of sight we burst out laughing. "oh my god did you see her FACE!" I said laughing

"yeah as soon as I said my second name it's like she was trying to figure out how much money I had"

once we calmed down I turned to him. "thank you..by the way" I said shyly, he smilled

"hey what are friends for"

**aww I wish I was her...but sometimes you realy think what is the point of bullying? I have a friend who gets bullied because she is one of five children and she has a single mother, and because of this she doesn't get expencing stuff! some girls are such bitches sometimes**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay-dokey here is another one!**

**don't own**

**and this one may have a few innuendos! warning!**

**Batman on the motor way lorry coming other way**

**Flatman!**

**...sorry I couldn't resist. Jason Todd you are a babe!**

We finished our drinks and headed outside, it had gotten dark and it was a omit walk home so Jason offered me a lift...on his bike

"your kidding right?" I said eyeing the bike.

"do I look it?" he answered, wiggling his eyebrows, I laughed. He tossed me a helmet.

"Jason I am not sure.."

"Scottie you'll be fine" he revved up the engine, I sighed and put the helmet on.

"fine but if I die, you're the one who I will haunt in the afterlife" I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"hold tight" he said before finally driving around the corner.

The wind whipped past, ruffling the collar of his jacket and any hair that had come out my helmet.

We dipped quite low turning a corner and my grip increased, I heard him chuckle to himself.

Before I knew it we were outside my house and he was walking me to the door.

"thank you for...well helping me with my bully problem" I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"no problem" he lightly kissed my cheek "night Scottie" he said turning back to his bike before promptly driving away.

Inside the house, I touched my cheek where he had kissed my and bit my lip.

this was so like a movie but honestly I was falling for my best friend.

"I saw that, missy" said Hal who appeared at the top of the stairs

my face went red. "what?" I asked innocently

he raised an eyebrow "you know what"

"oh Hal he's only a friend, It was only one little peck on the cheek"

"well I don't want you playing house with that boy okay"

"what does that mean..playing house- oh! my! god!Hal never ever, your sick minded"

he laughed "just checking "

I phoned Rose and told her what happened.

_what does it mean? I have never heard that one before._

"well basicly...it means- it's a pick up line"

_how does it go?_

"let's play house. You be the door and I'll bang you"

on the other side of the line Rose erupted with laughter

_omg! Bart heard that and he's on the floor having a spaz attack!_

I cracked up.

"Rose do you have this on speaker!"

_yes I do_

"hey guys you heard that right?"

I heard a chorus of 'yeahs'

"oh god"

my face went the colour of beetroot.

"right Rose I gotta go now, see ya"

I hung up before laughing my head off at my reflection in the mirror.

yep red in the face.

**oh well life is good so if you wanna make mines better review it!**

)


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so we have began to get a hint of the relationship and now we are gonna see some action hopefully anyway.**

**red hood and Blue bird commin' to get ya!**

It was mid-morning when I awoke the next day.

I yawned as I came down the stairs. Finaly reaching the bottom as my socked feet met the cool marble of the floor.

I greeted Carol who was doing yoga in the living room and walked through into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabing the milk for my cereal. setting the carton on the worktop I proceded in getting the box of cereal from the cupboard, a spoon and a bowl.

I sat on the island in the center of the kittchen and ate, watching Carol attempt to stand on one leg.

"where's Hal?" I asked jumping down and walking to put my bowl in the sink.

"he's at the air base they said they needed him for something" she replied whilst streaching to the left.

"cool" I said over the running tap

"you can go up and meet him if you want"

"yeah I'll head up. Can I bring Jason?" I asked innocently. Carol stopped streaching and looked at me smiling slightly.

"you realy like him huh?" she said

"oh god why does everyone say that? he's is a friend. a friend I haven't seen in like a decade"

"uh huh that's what they all say. Hal also told me he gave you a little kiss on the cheek yesterday"

"oh yeah and then he proceded to make a very inappropreate comment"

Carol laughed, but then fell over and onto the couch. I laughed

"karma"

I got outside and walked to the car, hearing the beep of the lock button and the flash of the headlights I opend the door and got in.

the car revved to life and I pulled out of the driveway, before driving towards Wayne mannor.

I sat outside waiting for him to come out, I had texted him at the lights and he was allowed to come with me.

The mansion was huge and very gothic looking, it had at least 12 windows and a massive oak door, which opend to reveal Jason and an older man in a suit and tie, a butler I guessed.

Jason turned and walked towards the car, hands in his pockets.

He opend the door leting in a gust of cool wind.

"hey" he said

"hi, who was that man?" I asked

"what man?" he asked back

"that man at the door just now"

"who? Alfie he's the buttler"

"you have a buttler?!" I asked bewilderd

"yeah and two brothers"

"realy?"

"yeah Dick and Timmy" he relied

"their adopted aswell, Dick was the first, then me then Tim"

"cool"

whilst we we driving I asked him a very strange question

"hey Jay what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

He turned and looked at me "okay promise you won't say anything"

"I won't say anything"

he waited for a second then said " a pianist"

"a what?" I said slightly shocked

" you know a person who plays piano"

"you play piano?"

"yeah I do don't sound so shocked Scottie"

"well I would have never guessed that, you don't seem like the type"

"oh realy? well what about you?"

"a dancer...or singer"

"I never seen you dance but I remember at the orphanage we had that kareoke night, you were quite good"

"thanks. I realy enjoy it, it helps me express myself easily, gets rid of tension or anger and the dancing is good too because it increases my ability to stay focused you know cause I have ADHD"

"yeah I remember miss louise would be shouting at you and you'd just switch off"

"yeah just swich off"

we pilled into the drive of the air base and the guard stopped us. H e saw it was me and let us past.

"you have a nice day there miss Scottie" he said kindly

"thank you greg you too" I replied.

Jason looked at me strangly "what? I know people"

"so why is Hal here exactly?"

"he works here, Carol's maiden name was Ferris. she was basicly his boss, but now she is both a jornalist and his boss"

"go Carol" he said quietly I smiled.

we found Hal eventual, he was standing talking to Tom Kalmaku his best friend and mechanic.

He spotted me and waved.

I walked up to both of them, Hal dismissed Tom who smiled and waved at me before turning back to the computer on the desk behind him.

"what may I ask are you two doing here?" asked Hal

"Carol sent me to make sure you haven't broken any planes or killed yourself" I said nochalantly

"haha Carol, that's why I love her" Hal's eyes locked on Jason he nodded towards him "what's he doing here?"

"I invited him, I didn't think you would mind" I said warningly.

Hal smiled at Jason, it was completly fake though. " may I have a chat with your friend" he asked

uh oh

Hal and Jason walked a couple of feet away from me but I could see the hand gestures and body posture spelled that Hal was warning Jason about something.

oh god

When both men came back Jason was red in the face

"do you want to leave?" I asked. He nodded slowly and I laughed "ignor Hal he's just gone into ottpdm level 1"

"what's that?"

"over the top protective dad mode level 1"

"oh..."

"oh...is right come on lets go"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the car before taking him back home and returning home myself.

**soz its short well I think it is anyway, hehe hal loves Scottie so he's all like 'hurt her and I'll kill you'**

**yeah love em**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi again this is my 6th chapter!**

**don't own it.**

**batman! batman!**

**whoohoo! happy new year!**

It had started raining down in buckets by night time and Carol and I had decided to watch the news, since inconveniently that was the olnly channel that wasn't gliching or loosing signal.

They had a fimiliar face on the news pannel; Iris West-Allen. Wally's aunt and Bart's grandmother, because you know a whole bunch of crazy stuff can happen when your a superhero.

they were talking about some guy who had been taking out drug dealers and black mask assosiats.

'this murder took place earlier this evening. Police commisioner Gordon has order a serch for a crominal calling himself Red Hood.

and that if anyone should come across such a man to contact the justice league or the police emeadietly'

they showed a picture taken from a security tape of a guy wearing a Red helmet, black trousers and boots. A grey under armour and a brown leather jacket.

"weird, why is this dude killing all these people?" I said quietly

Carol sighed next to me "I don't know hon. people in this world are messed up." Carol said getting up and walking into the kittchen to put the kettle on.

"huh, good thing they got us around right?" I smiled

"yeah,...but scottie I want you to promise me something"

"yeah?"

"be careful, remember to call home when your going out on patrol or to the cave"

"I will"

She smiled "good girl"

**soz that was soooo short will update next year...hahahaha! 2013 here we come**


	7. Chapter 7

oh hello again...

its 2013! happy new year!

all this has given me fanfic feels and I am writing this in secrect.

I do not own anything apart from scottie/blue bird

and here is my new year chapter...

It was around half past 6 when I was sent out on patrol with ravager, not that I minded.

Patrol was one of thoes things that was almost never boring especialy for me If I had ravager with me, that girl was "crazy badass" in the words of our fellow speedster kid flash.

I on the other hand was more of a kick ass type and ravager and me made the best team, so because we begged we were alowed to go on patrol together.

We had already been out for an hour and nothing had happened so I started up a conversation.

"so how are you and Bart getting on?" I asked innocently, swinging my legs over the side of the building.

ravager hit my arm. hard.

"ow Rosie that hurt!" I said rubbing my arm

"I do not fancy Bart Allen" she said

"well I think he fancies you" I said moving away when she tried to hit me again, I laughed.

"well how have you been getting on with Mr Todd" she said making my laughter die in my throat.

"nothing Rose, he and I are strictly just friends" she snorted

"ha that's what they all say"

"oh god not you too, Hal has already acused me of bed bouncing with Jason, he even gave Jay a talk"

Rose doubled over laughing and my cheeks turned pink.

"oh he didn't did he?!" she asked, I nodded and she continued to laugh

"will you shut up already, you'll wake up the neighbours with your hyeena impression"

I got up and walked over to the opposite edge, placing my hands on my hips and gazing out over the city.

The faint sound of traffic was calming and familier to me. what I heard next was not.

BANG!

I turned and saw Ravager was already on her feet, the twin blades glinting in the moonlight.

We ran over to the next house managing to ge a glimpse of two men and a woman at the bottom of the alley.

One of the men took a step forward we jumped down.

Ravager landed on the man with the gun's back, locking her arms around his neck.

I on the other hand landed in front of the woman who shrieked in terror, "run " I told her. she did.

the man looked me up and down, grinning.

basturd

I launched myself at him, throwing a punch at his face. My fist connected with his nose breaking it.

he whiped the blood on the back of his hand. "you little bitch!" he ran towards me, I moved at the last second letting him run into a wall. knocking himself unconsious.

"wow that was easy" I said staring at the limp form.

"yeah a little too easy, probably just some thugs" said Ravager dusting off her suit.

"well I wouldn't get so cocky there girlie" said a deep voice.

we turned and came face to face with that same person I had saw on the news.

Red hood.

ooooh I had to leave it there sorry, got my tea to eat now bye bye!

review/follow/favorite me!


	8. Chapter 8

hi hi hi hi hi!

the next one is here!

I stared at the guy at the end of the alley, partly in shock and partly in hatred.

Red hood was a murderer.

the ak 37 on his shoulder pointed upwards was proof of that.

the light slipped across his red helmet as he walked towards us, stopping a mear 2 feet away.

"what are you little girls doing out here?" he asked.

the voice was slightly muffled but still had some familiarity to it and quite frankly it scared me.

"we are not 'little girls'" said Ravager darkly the last part sounded a bit like a growel and her single white slit on her mask narrowed.

he chuckled, bringing his gun down and resting on it like a walking stick.

"oh superchicks today!"he said before moving his gaze to me.

"well well well, another little birdie" he looked me up and down "a blue one even"

I swallowed, my mouth went dry.

"what's the matter, do you talk?"

"yeah I do actualy" I said my voice was slightly louder than I had intened.

"oooh! she's got an attidude too" I could practicly hear him smirking.

"you know you look like a red condom with that thing on" I mocked

he chuckled again and picked up his gun.

I held stance, but he didn't shoot "huh? you got guts missey, not alot of people would think of insulting a guy with fire arms"

"I am not most people"

"yeah, your hot and a kick ass I bet, your friend has a mouth on her too"he said gesturing to Ravager with his gun.

she stepped forward, but I put my arm out turning to her, behinde the mask she could she my expression

'don't bother'

when I turned back around however I saw that rd hood had gone and in his place were two lemon shaped objects.

bombs. shit

"ravager we gotta-

boom! the first grenade exploded, I ducked behind a dumpster, to see that ravager was on the other side doing the same, hands braced over her head.

the second went off we waited until the dust cleared before heading in the opposited direction

back to the mountain.

hey so that was a bit short sorry hope its good

review


	9. Chapter 9

oh my god guys I am so sorry!

my dad was hogging the laptopand I have not one-but three tests to study for.

ahhhhhh! nightmare.

a BIG thank you to my new followers and reviewers.

you all make my day after I am about to die from overload on information.

History,maths and Science! (grabbs hair and screames) It hurts!

lol anyway I have kept you all waiting enough...

We arived back at the cave, reasonably uncathed-I had a few scratches from the back blast of the grenades on my arm, which by the way. stung. like. hell.

Rose had removed her mask, letting her silver hair tumble down her back. That was the one thing I hated about my hair, it was long but it was thick and heavy and never did what it was told.

I have my hair tied up, when I am blue bird. you know to keep it out my face when I am beating people up.

We were heading into the livingroom when we heard the sound of screaming and roaring.

I looked at Rose and we ran. Finaly getting there we saw the tv was on and playing a horror movie on one of the channels.

The music was building up. Probabley a scary scence. I saw my chance, since they hadn't seen me, I creped along behinde the couch until I heard the boys scream at the tv. Then I sprang up and grabbed Kyles shoulders.

"Boo!" I yelled

the boys on the green couch screamed, resulting in me and Rose reduced to a fit of giggles.

"what the hell Scottie" said Kyle after he realised it was me.

"sorry...couldn't resist" I said still smirking.

Bart was still shivering on the couch. "aww did Barty-warty pee himself" said Rose mockingly pinching his cheek

"n-n-no I did not, I...I am cold! yeah I am Cold" he said his cheeks going red.

"whatever you say Barty" I said before walking back towards my room in the cave.

The thoughts knawed away at me as I got into bed.

why was Red Hood's voice familier?

Who is he even?

I alowed myself to relax slightly, the rain had started and I could hear it on the roof, the pitter patter was gently luling me to much needed sleep.

okay sorry its so short, I need Ideas help! Please review with Ideas!

;) 3


	10. Chapter 10

first of all I thank RivalsAreAlies.

you are awesome mate! I know I can't spell or use grammar correctly. English is not my strong point.

I am scottish I use slang I can't help it!

(cries in corner)

english; how now brown cow

scottish; who knew broon coo

so I do appologuise for my mistakes...and the fact that there is a spellcheaker I just can't be arced to use it.

but thank you anyway!

One thing about me is I am not a still sleeper. I could go to bed the right way up and end up currled up in the middle of my bed by morning. This was one of thoes mornings, apart from this time...

I woke up on the damn floor. Groaning as I got up and streached, hearing the satisfying crack in my joints as I did so. I then pushed my covers back on to my bed and walked over to the callender hanging on the far side of the room on the wall.

The date you ask was the 20th of February a.k.a Hal's 49th birthday. I smiled as I returned to the side of my bed where my wardrobe was, I fished out a pair of jeans and a navy jumper, pulling it over my head and messing up my hair even more. I then reached a hand to the shelf and grabbed a polly bag containing Hal's present; a new tie, a funny card and a pair of new army boots.

With my prize in hand I stepped out of the door and trotted down to the meeting room; our secret party location, where the entire league and most of the Lanturns were currently vacating- minus Kyle and Guy who agreed to go and get Hal and carol.

Connor and Bart were outside and spotted me. I waved "so is everything ready for the old man then?" I asked Bart quietly. The speedster nodded so fast all I could see was a blur, "yeahwegoteverythingready!" he said happily, before pointing to Cassie and Dianah who were hovering with a banner over the door.

Then Wally; Barts cousin came speeding through and shouted "they're on their way!"

that was our cue, Bart, conner and I legged it inside the room and hid behind the currently over-turned couch.

the lights were turned out and there was a chourus of "shut ups" and "SHHH!" before silence fell.

then all we had to do was wait.

tehehehe! have to leave it there Ideas will be appreciated.

maybe some funny antics could happen.

so review if you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

hello people!

anyone who actually gets decent whether I am envious of you!

bloody bawltic outside! my hands are turning blue...and IAM FRIGGIN INSIDE!

anyway...

thank you Rivals for your suggestion on the mishaps at the party, you are a legend.

on wi' the story!

We heard the creak of the door before the lights flashed on and we all jumped up from our hiding places yelling;

"SURPRISE!"

Hal got such a fright he fell backwards slightly. Guy,Kyle and myself went over to give him a hug...well in my case anyway.

"Happy Birthday!" I said wrapping my arms around him. Hal squeezed me tightly and then patted my back.

"okay Scottie, first you give me a heart attack and now you attempt to constrict me with that hug of yours" he said "you're gonna have to be careful with me in my old age" he winked and smiled at me.

I smacked his shoulder lightly, giggling to myself.

"well I think the old man should have a drink at the bar after the party here" said Kyle gesturing to the grand meeting room, which was definitely more spacious without the big table in the center.

"I agree with Kyle

"for once" I butted in, Guy glared.

"as I was saying Hal should have a drink after all he has been looking after you for the past...what? 10 years or so?"

"oh really Gardner, at least I my haircut is decent" I snapped

"tomboy"

"ginger"

"child"

"imature"

"bitch"

"coward" we kept on at it until he shoved me. Glaring with intencity to rival the bat-glare I shoved him back-harder. I turned and walked towards Rose who was talking wth Bart.

"oooh Scottie I am so scared!"

ignor it

"I am shaking!" he laughed. I gritted my teeth. .word.

"hey Izzy are you seriously that pissed off that your boyfriend jason isn't here or is it you special time of the month"

that was it!

I turned, jaw clenched. my hands turning to fists at my side, anger flowing through me.

"fucking Guy Gardner you are a fucking dead man!"

"shit" he said. I shot after the ginger GL, who had ran out the door.

"get back here and face me like a man, Guy!" I searched all over the cave and couldn't find him anywhere.

that's when I saw him in the livingroom hiding behind a pillar. Silently I snuck up the side of the wall, then jumped infront of him and yelled

"Freeze mothafucka!"

His eyes went wide and he legged it on out off there. I let loose a demonic laugh that could rival the joker's and started after him once again.

I returned to the room, smiling and dusting off my hands.

"well that's that taken care of" I said to no-one in perticular.

"what's taken care of?" asked a deep voice behind me, turning around I came face to face with Nightwing.

the mask wasn't hiding the fact that his eyebrows were raised questionably.

"I kicked Guy's ass" I shrugged "no biggie" he laughed.

Nightwing whiped a fake tear from his mask "priceless was it?"

"screamed like a little girl" I grinned evily.

Nightwing gave me a high five, before turning a walking away. his boots made an echo around the hall before I could no longer see or hear him

hahaha BAD GUY!

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**thank u Rivals for the big help on the story!**

**I am still new at this and ur guidance is greatly appreciated!**

**okay here is my (checks number, falls off chair) omg 12th chappter!**

**yippee!**

**okay so here it is.**

The party had gotten into full swing and the alcohol was busted out, thanks to a certain archer who by the way had brough at least one beer fountain.

Much to poor Carol's displeasure I was dragged into a drinking game. Not just any drinking game. oh no.

The justice league drinking game.

So as I was deposited on a stool next to Hal and Bart I took in the rest of my competition.

seated in a semi-circle in order were; Hal, Guy, Wally, Nightwing, Oliver, Kyle and Bart on the other side of me. Not another girl in sight.

"that's not fair I am still new at this and there are no other girls!" I whinned patheticly, kicking the bar with my foot.

The men laughed and Hal pinched my cheek "aww Scottie, you are one of the guys...but if you don't wanna take part...then-

"oh hell no I am staying" I butted in taking a glass "get ready boys, your about to be beaten" I flipped my hair.

"uh Scottie there are two speedsters in this round" said Bart gesturing to himself and Wally who waved. I srugged nochalantly

"meh I like a challenge"

"Scottie beat you all" said a voice behind me, I turned and saw a halo of black curls. It was Cassandra.

my eyes went wide and I hugged her she hugged back. "oh my god! I thought you were still in hong kong!"

I released her from my grip but kept my hands on her shoulders. "no. batman. send me back" she said.

Incase you were wondering Cassandra or 'C.C' as I dubbed her, was from the league of assasains. She was not given any human contact that relates to speech she was only taught how to fight. The result of this is that she couldn't speek but she could notice people body language.

She had just started to get to grips with her words and begin talking to people.

"so glad your here C.C" I said

she nodded and smiled. Then without another word walked away over towards Rose.

I turned back to the group only to find our glasses had been filled.

We all picked then up. "ready" said Wally "set...GO!" we raised the beer to our lips and chugged.

I kept an eye on the two speedsters who were half-way through drainig their I looked at mine I found I was neck and neck with them. Finaly I hear the girls behind me chanting.

"go Scottie, Go!"

"go Scottie, Go!"

"go Scottie, Go!"

"go Scottie, Go!"

I felt the last drops pass my lips until only the foam was left, I checked the speedsters who were still drinking before slaming the glass down in victory.

soon after Wally and Bart finished,their mouths wide open in shock.

"how?" said the younger speedster staring at the glass then me and back again at a speed I was sure would make his head fall off his shoulders.

"how in the name of hell did you beat us." said Guy demanded "and your a chick!"

I smirked then fake pouted "aww Guy, your are such a bad looser"

Hal laughed at his face. then turned to me, his grey eyes sparkling and whilst gripping my arm and raising it above my head he shouted " I do belive Scottie beat us so she is in fact winner!"

the girls and women cheerd and ran over to me and in the heat of the moment I started singing.

"we are the champions, my girlfriends!"

"and we'll keep on fighting till the end!"

"dunnunrr" added Rose who had joined us

"we are the champions we are the champions, no time for loosers!" we turnned to the boys

"coz we are the champions...OF THE WORLD!"

We finished with a bow and a lot of laughing.

I continued drinking and got compleatly and utterly floored. I vagly remember Hal jumping up on the table and doing the shuffle, before falling off and landing on his butt. that was funny.

Or even funnier I saw Bart and Rose have a full out make-out sestion in the cupboard when I went to find a broom to beat the shit out of Guy who was annoying me.

They didn't even notice me so I took a picture on my phone...well alot of pictures.

Blackmail is one of my many tallents and Printing is Oracles so I would sent her the file later.

**I also regretfuly Texted Jason a few things like**

**me- Hi Jay baby, lol it sounds like jelly baby!**

**me- hi again!**

**me- are you asleep?**

**me- Jason Todd Isabel Todd it matches!**

**me- hey Jason, Jason, Jason,JASON! ARE U ALIVE!**

**me- lol I am hammered!**

all I can say is when I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and saw thoes texts and his reply

**Jay-...WTF.**

I started texting apologies for my drunken behavior then

as usual I began to look forward to seeing Guy in the morning with a hangover.

Now that would be revenge.

**lol so how was that!**

**hopefluly it was funny! review.**

**I do not own the song even though I changed a wee bit in it**

**still**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hi...**

**um I don't own **

**I am half-asleep but this idea was keeping me up so...**

**...yeah (yawns) on with chapter 14**

The one thing that bugged me about my wardrobe, was definitely the mess. Every morning I wake up and have to get my clothes from that death trap, an array of jumpers, hoodies,t-shirts and old worn trainers that seemed to have laces that tried to deliberately trip me up.

That was what happened next. As usual I reached up to grab my gym bag for training at the cave, I did not however notice the pair of sneakers under my feet and when my phone started ringing with Rose's ringtone I turned to grab it from my nightstand and cosequently fell on my ass with a loud thud. Getting up I muttered every cuss word under the sun before reaching for my phone-still ringing and answering the damn thing.

_hey Scottie_ said the voice on the other end

"hi Rosie" I said wincing slightly as leaned back.

_so...you coming to training?_

"I will be, why?"

_oh I just thought you had a date today. that's all._

"Rose. for the 600th time I am not dating Jason, we are strictly friends.

I heard a very big laugh on the end of the phone.

_Scottie baby that's what they all say_.

"oh go fuck yourself" I said laughing. "OH! wait sorry I thought you had Bart to do that for you"

that shut her up. _Love you too Scottie._

then she hung up.

getting up off the floor and stretching, I got dressed grabbed my kit and ran down the stairs.

"bye Hal, bye Carol" I said to the house.

"bye hon, have fun" replied Carol, Hal must have been in the garden.

I got outside and walked to the end of the street, where a Zeta beam was placed. In secret of course, as It took the form of an old phone box.

There was a flash of light and I was transported to the cave's entrance, the computer announced my name.

_recognised Blue Bird B19_

a blur sped past me, judging by the colours it was Bart followed soon after bu a very pissed looking Artemis.

" hi Artemis" I said she smiled

"hey Scottie, Rose is through in the traing room if you wanna go see her" she directed her gaze from me and looked straight ahead before cracking her knuckles.

"Bart is a little cockblocker and now he's a dead one" she ran in the direction of where I had seen the blur go.

Couldn't blame Artemis for wanting to kill him, he was a definite cockblocker and as I seen her blonde pony tail disappear I smiled to myself.

so how was that? sorry it's a slow burner I don't like rushing into things.

thank you to any followers, reviewers and faves I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**hi...**

**um I don't own **

**I am half-asleep but this idea was keeping me up so...**

**...yeah (yawns) on with chapter 14**

The one thing that bugged me about my wardrobe, was definitely the mess. Every morning I wake up and have to get my clothes from that death trap, an array of jumpers, hoodies,t-shirts and old worn trainers that seemed to have laces that tried to deliberately trip me up.

That was what happened next. As usual I reached up to grab my gym bag for training at the cave, I did not however notice the pair of sneakers under my feet and when my phone started ringing with Rose's ringtone I turned to grab it from my nightstand and cosequently fell on my ass with a loud thud. Getting up I muttered every cuss word under the sun before reaching for my phone-still ringing and answering the damn thing.

_hey Scottie_ said the voice on the other end

"hi Rosie" I said wincing slightly as leaned back.

_so...you coming to training?_

"I will be, why?"

_oh I just thought you had a date today. that's all._

"Rose. for the 600th time I am not dating Jason, we are strictly friends.

I heard a very big laugh on the end of the phone.

_Scottie baby that's what they all say_.

"oh go fuck yourself" I said laughing. "OH! wait sorry I thought you had Bart to do that for you"

that shut her up. _Love you too Scottie._

then she hung up.

getting up off the floor and stretching, I got dressed grabbed my kit and ran down the stairs.

"bye Hal, bye Carol" I said to the house.

"bye hon, have fun" replied Carol, Hal must have been in the garden.

I got outside and walked to the end of the street, where a Zeta beam was placed. In secret of course, as It took the form of an old phone box.

There was a flash of light and I was transported to the cave's entrance, the computer announced my name.

_recognised Blue Bird B19_

a blur sped past me, judging by the colours it was Bart followed soon after bu a very pissed looking Artemis.

" hi Artemis" I said she smiled

"hey Scottie, Rose is through in the traing room if you wanna go see her" she directed her gaze from me and looked straight ahead before cracking her knuckles.

"Bart is a little cockblocker and now he's a dead one" she ran in the direction of where I had seen the blur go.

Couldn't blame Artemis for wanting to kill him, he was a definite cockblocker and as I seen her blonde pony tail disappear I smiled to myself.

so how was that? sorry it's a slow burner I don't like rushing into things.

thank you to any followers, reviewers and faves I love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

hi sorry I have not updated in a bit.

I know you all love me to pieces and can forgive me!

I do not own and never will, even though my birthday was yesterday.

here is my 15th chapter!

tried to make it funny, this is my fail attempt...

I walked through the halls of the cave, my footsteps echoing back and forth until I came to a stop outside the training room, I pushed past the swinging door and was met with some sight. Rose had her back against the wall and was currently lip locking with Bart.

"whoa!" I exclamed covering my eyes. I heard mutters and cusses; probably from Rose.

"Scottie what the fuck!" she said, her lips were swollen and red.

"well I came in here for training" I said "only to see you two, having a full make-out section" much to my amusment, both teens turned scarlet, I then contiued "the only fighting that you are doing is the tongue kind" I laughed slightly.

"well we..we" started Bart "we thought you were going on a date with that guy!" he finished finaly.

I growled "why does everyone think that! . !" I threw my hands up.

"ha! you know Scottie Denile is not just a river in Eygipt" Rose sang.

"what's a river?" asked a voice from behind, I turned and flushed red. It was Guy.

"none of yor buisness Gardener" I drew the words through clenched teeth. Bart piped up behind me.

"she fancys a dude, but won't admit it"

"damn you Bart!"

Guy ponderd this before smiling like a mad man "oooh does Hal know of your little crush, Scottie?" he teased.

I was about an inch away from beating that smirk off his face when, huntress walked in along with, Artemis,Black Bat,Black Canarey and Oracle. I saw my chance and ran behind BC.

"Guy I will get Dinah to break your ears if you don't leave"

he ran out the door and was gone in a matter of seconds. Artemis spotted Bart and screamed at him.

"how the hell are you here!? I was chasing you" Bart smiled then kissed Rose once more before getting ready to run.

"that's my que" he took off.

leaving a very pissed Artemis and a flustered Rose. Yeah just another normal training day.

how was that please review and I will get onto the next chappter for you all A.S.A.P!


	16. Chapter 16

**hello** **so sorry about that little mishap with double chapters I now have fixed it and this is my next chapter, ideas are welcome!**

I stood with Rose and the other women, a.k.a the birds of prey. Myself, Rose, Dinah, Cass, Artemis, Helena and Barbara were all part of an all female superhero team and today we were given a mission...to stop a drug ring lead by black mask. The thought made me shudder, that man gave me the creeps, and don't even get me started on some of the things he has done.

he was evil, he deserved to be dragged to hell to burn.

Barbara was sitting with her laptop on her lap,typing away until a holographic screen appeared in the centre of the room on it was a picture of black mask.

"the drug lord black mask, has been buying up supplies of cobra venom and turning them into a lethal hallucinogen, which has been the of reason for many of the suicide reports."

"so we have to find these guy's and beat them up?" Asked Helena, notching her crossbow with an arrow

"pretty much" said Barbara wheeling her chair to the other side of the room and opening a secret slide door to a cupboard containing our costumes the rest of our weapons minus Helena's crossbow.

"yes ma'am" I said jokingly to her, she smiled and moved her wheelchair back to the screen.

Barbara had been shot in the spine by the joker a year ago and was disabled from the waist down. No one was sure she would ever walk again, but there was always hope. Barbara then took in Cassandra as her ward and took the mantle Oracle, she is our eyes and ears and a great asset to the team.

we got on our costumes. I always felt good in my costume, black Lycra leggings a belt with a knife and a gun, and a blue bullet proof leather corset completed the outfit. I was never a lover of tight fitted clothing but in this I was hot.

we stepped out and headed to the door. Oracle wished us luck and we left for the zeta tubes.

"let's go kick some ass!" Shouted Ravager before we entered the zeta stream in a flash of yellow light we we gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all I am so not well so I had to write another one of these chapters.**

**anyway I have had this idea bugging me...**

****we re-appeared just outside an old take your own picture booth and re-assembled. I gazed up the alley the only thing in sight was a few mettle trash cans, the lids bent and dented sat at the side we all walked forward and looked left then right before stepping out into the street.

"split up, it will be easy to track the thugs that way" said Black canary she gestured to Ravager and myself " you two take the the east side" then to Artemis and Helena " you two take west, were he was last sighted and me and black bat shall take north and south, that's where the suicides took place mostly." we all nodded "and turn your com on, only radio if you need back up. Understand?"

we nodded again before heading our separate ways, weapons in hand and only one thing on our minds; find black mask.

Ravager and I walked a good 10 blocks, checking every rooftop, alley way and fire escape. just when we thought there was nothing else to see, we heard people coming down the other side of the street. I shoved Ravager into a near by alley and ran up the fire escape with her at my heels, we went half way up, not so far that we couldn't jump but high enough that they couldn't see us. We waited in the shadows watching the group of what guessed to be around 6 men all carrying guns and amo.

I gulped, they were under us now and we could hear their conversation.

"so how much is this costing?"

"about 5k for this shipment"

"This is stupid"

"Man this is busting my ass"

"Shut up, look we deliver this and get our money" at the last statement I stood up and got ready to jump.

I leapt off the fire escape and landed on the black Tarmac, my left foot splashing into puddle. I straightend up and smiled behind my mask.

"oh no you don't" I said smugly the men backed up, but one stepped forward.

" Oh it's only a baby bird" he laughed and moved forward "a little cold for an outfit like that "

Ravager appeared behind me, brandishing her twin blades "oh once we are done here we will both be toasty" she snarled " can you handle two of us?"

"or three?" Said a voice from the shadows, red hood emerged, his gun on his shoulder.

"it's red hood" said one of the men in shock

"you guessed right, now leave this city or was my message last time not clear enough?"

one of the men the man who confronted me pulled out a switch blade, the metal shone in the light as he waved it around.

"make us" he stated red hood laughed and then sighed removing his gun from his shoulder and pointing it into the guys face.

"bad answer" he fired and hit the man right between the eyes, he fell the the ground,dead.

I launched myself at the other men. I sent a left hook to a guys jaw and a swift kick to the groin, he doubled over in pain, I looked over at Raveger who was already orot her second goon and beating the shit out of him was an understatement.

next minute I was caught off guard and one of men grabbed me by the neck and put his hand over my mouth. I bit down on his hand hard. Drawing blood. He yowled in pain before throwing me into the brick wall. He ran to me and pined me down holding my arms above my head.

"you'll pay for that you little, bitch!" He made a move to grab a fistful of my pony tail but suddenly there were two gun shots and the man above me fell limp and collapsed.

I pushed his off, only to see the red helmet and a gun. Red hood had shot him.

he moved towards me and held out his hand, I looked his up and down. He las hook his hand impatiently before I hesitantly took it and he hauled me off the ground, I stumbled but he steadied me, looking down into my eyes I saw a flash of something behind the white in the helmets eyes...almost realisation, it was gone in a second and was replaced by a hard stare.

" You shouldn't go looking for trouble pretty bird" he said stepping back. Ravager moved beside me " we can look after ourselves " she growled at him.

he chuckled...that also sounded familiar. "I bet you can, just stay out of trouble" he turned and sauntered off, vanishing into the darkness.

"who does he think he is?!" Said Ravager, the white slit on the orange half of her mask narrowed and she clenched her fists.

i really wish I knew I thought.

new mission: find out the identity of red hood.


	18. Chapter 18

hi everyone! I am super hyped up on coffee and I am buzzing with ideas!

hehehe!

we got back to the cave about one in the morning. I was so tiered, my head felt heavy and my wrists ached. Somehow I found the energy to go through some case files, starting with red hood.

I searched through file after file until finally I found the one I was looking for. I opened it and began to read:

**name: Red Hood**

**ID: unknown**

**crime: murder, alcohol abuse and arsenal.**

**conclusion: red hood is dangerous and cautioned, do not approach.**

I read it through a few times over taking in every detail before closing it down and heading over to the cupboard to change.

I lay in my bed, the covers pulled up to my chin as i attempted to sleep. To no avail I sat up again and checked my text messages. The light filled my room as i scrolled through my contacts until I found an unanswered message from Jason. it had been sent an hour ago, I decided to read it anyway.

Jay- hey Scottie, wuup2 tomorrow? Wanna do something?

I text him back

me- nope not doing anything, wat did u hav in mind?

5 minutes later he replied back, wow he was awake at this time...you know for a 'normal' person.

Jay- go for a drive, u know to clear the old head and relax for a bit.

wait a second...did he have a car?

me- do you have a car?

jay-yeah I do actualy, pick u up at 6ish sound okay?

me- perfect! C u then! Night jay!

jay- night Scottie

I switched my phone off and placed it in a drawer in my nightstand, before finaly settling into some well deserved sleep.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

the next day...

i woke up Early, got dressed and headed into the cave's kittchen, only to find Hal...reading the newspaper.

"wow" I said and he looked up "you really must be getting old, reading a newspaper." Hal laughed, but then his expression turned serious.

"red hood is attacking again, they think he is responcible for the suicides"

"but he isn't black mask is" i defended

"I know that Scottie, but the papers don't" he passed it to me and I saw the front page and skimmed the text. Mostly murder and drug crimes, plastered all over it.

"he might be a murderer but he doesn't kill the innocent"

"he is dangerous, stay well away from him and that Todd boy."

"who? Jason? What's he got to do with red hood?"

"just stay away from him Scottie" he folded his arms and I nodded.

"okay, Hal"

"good girl" he smiled, I walked back through the cave to the zata beam and reappeared at the end of my street. I walked towards my house and saw Carol out gardening, her green gloves covered in soil as she tried to burry a sapling.

"hey Carol" I called

"hey sweetie, you off duty now" she said patting the soil down and making it even. The action made her hair fall forward, she brushed it away and left a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"yeah I am and Carol"

"yeah?"

i gestured to my own cheek "you have, like, dirt on your face"

Carol touched the blob on her cheek and rubbed it slightly "that it?"

it looked worse "yeah thats it gone" I lied through my teeth.

Then holding back a laugh, I headed into the house and closed the door, before Laughing full force the sound richosheaing off the walls.

once I had composed myself, I stood and went up to my room to find something 'decent' to wear and knowing me I reappeared with a long sleaved silk top, denim shorts (not too short) and a pair of black converse along with Hal's old black leather jack.

I had told jason to wait at the end of the street when he came round, headed down the stairs with one hand trying to put my hair into a blue scrunchie...and failing. I made some excuse to Carol who had came back in to do her yoga and left to go find my boy who is a friend.

At least that is what I tell myself. I was confused, did I like him in that way or even better did he like me as a friend or other. I felt bad keeping secrets-my secret ID to be precise but something in my gut told me, jason was also not being as honest as he could be with me.

He was on the phone, leaning against the car bumper. Completly unaware of my presence he continued talking.

"yeah well, why don't you go get him then" said Jason angrily. he became more so when the reply came.

" I don't give a shit Roy! Urg, just take care of it" he hung up and spotted me. I had my arms crossed over my chest and had an eyebrow raised.

"who was that?" I asked moving forward, arms still crossed.

Jason scratched the back of his head " just an idiot friend" his eyes landed on me and he spaced for a second before shaking himself out of it.

" you look..."

Please say nice, please say nice

"...different" he finished

damn!

" Uh, yeah it's Hal's old jacket" I said, fumbling with the zip of said jacket and staring at my converse clad feet.

" Huh, I got a feeling you old man doesn't like me" he said streaching and cracking his knuckles.

" What gives you that impression?" I asked laughed sitting next to him on the bumper.

" The fact that, he..uh gave me the hurt-my-daughter-and-I'll-hunt-you-down-and-kill-you talk when you took me to the air base"

"oh" I said stupidly "yeah he is a little" I put my index finger to the side of my head and waved it in a circular motion. He laughed And checked his watch.

"you wanna go?" He asked gesturing to the car as he stood, I straightened up and nodded. We got into the car and drove off and I still didn't know where we were going!

Sorry I tried to lengthen it but it sorta failed!

my imagination is lacking today, will update soon as my head works.

(slams head on table) work!

sorry could take a while I may have to see someone a doctor maybe...


	19. Chapter 19

Lol!

Thanks for any help people have given me, you guys are the best!

oh and this is hopfuly going to be romantic. i said hopfuly dont get your hopes up okay people and it will be longer!

i do not own characters apart from scottie and mirah. i do not own the amazing song life is beautiful either!

enjoy!

I shifted in my seat slightly, the bare skin of my leg sticking to the seat. I was staring out of the window as we headed down the street, the yellow glint of the sun catching my eye when it shone through the gaps of buildings or bounced off the tall glass skyscrapers. I scrunched my eyes so i could see the road in front of me.

" There is a pair of extra shades " said Jason pointing with one hand to the glove compartment " help keep the sun out of your eyes" i reached forward and opened it, inside there were a few cds, gum and a pair of black shades colecting dust at the back. Grabbing them I turned back in my seat and was about to close the glove compartment when I spotted something else.

" Oh, my god..." I said as my fingers gripped the thing I wanted.

it was an old photo of Jason and me, we had just gotten back from the beach and were covered from head to foot in sand, showing off our make-shift sand castle in a tadah motion. Jason had a green spade in his hand and I had a bucket.

I smiled " you kept it" he turned to me smiling.

" Yeah, I had to it was taken a month before you left" he said tapping a finger against the wheel. i turned it over and sure enough on the back it had the date it was taken: june 18 th, i had left during july.

" I suppose you hated me for leaving?" I said drawing my thumb across the crumpled image.

" I did. Only when I got older though. Once you left I got in fights at school and didn't have many friends, I felt like you had abandoned me."

I bit my lip guiltly, I had made him think that way? " I am so sorry Jay.." He turned back to me and shrugged " not your fault Scottie, what's done is done"

we ended up driving in silence, until I remebered, I had the sunglasses in my lap and put them on.

i turned in my seat and tapped his shoulder " how do I look?" I asked striking a pose with my hand under my chin, he started laughing.

" You look like a bouncer!" He said shaking his head and turning the wheel to cut down another street.

I blinked behinde the dark lenses " well I can barely see out the damn things!" I said drawing them down my nose so I could see him over the black.

" Yeah that's the point, Bruce gave me them when I was younger, you know so know one would suss who I was and ask for pictures"

" must have been cool, you know being famous" i said but he shook his head.

" Nah...but I can show you something really cool" he turned into a car park at the end of a street and got out of the car, I followed suit and he reached in and got something out the compartment in the middle of the gear box.

" What's that?" I asked him as he passed me, he was walking towards a door that had paint pealing off it. With one swift tug he opened it and inside there was 3 flights of stairs.

" Follow me and find out" he said before legging it up the steps into the unknown, me being me I ran after him. " jay! Wait up" I said before I reached the top floor. The door in front of me had been opened and Jason was standing on the roof grinning at me, two chairs had been put out and he had began to sit down when i approached and sat down in my own, breathing hard from my earlier exercise " god your fast" i said breathlessly " what else have I missed apart from your growth spirt and muscles?" i stopped myself.

shit did I say that out loud! I thought mentaly slaping myself.

he was grinning " really looks like you had a growth spirt yourself" he cocked his head in the direction of my chest. My cheeks went on fire and I glared at him as the innuendo set in.

" Shut it Todd" I said crossing my arms over my cheast, then imeadeitly noticing my mistake and uncrossing them. Jason laughed.

" Your cute when you get flustered"

okay did he just call me cute? Is he flirting with me? I thought frowning.

suddenly jaon got up and fished something out of his pocket. An Ipod.

" So thats what it was"

" yeah, i had a song I wanted to show you...and well." He paused offering me a hand up " you wanna dance?" I accepted his hand and got up.

he placed one of the headphones in my ear gently and pressed play.

I recognised the song imeadeatly And started to laugh " you remembered" i said poking his shoulder fondly. He smiled down at me and put a hand lightly on my waist before puting the other on my other side, my arms wrapped around his neck automaticly and I leaned my head on his shoulder, listening to my favorite song.

Life is beautiful

We live until we die

We started to sway back and forth to the music and i felt safe and warm in his arms.

When you run into my arms,

We steal a perfect moment.

Let the monsters see you smile,

Let them see you smilling.

i could feel myself smiling as jason started to mumble the lyrics and I joined in

Do I hold you too tightly?

When will the hurt kick in?

Life is beautiful, but it's complicated.

We barely make it.

We don't need to understand,

There are miracles, miracles.

Yeah, life is beautiful.

Our hearts, they beat and break.

I felt my heartbeat speed up everytime his breath ghosted over my ear or down my neck.

it made me shiver in a good way.

When you run away from harm,

Will you run back into my arms,

Like you did when you were young?

Will you come back to me?

I will hold you tightly

When the hurting kicks in.

Jasons grip on my waist pulled me closer and he rested his chin on my head

Life is beautiful, but it's complicated,

we barely make it.

We don't need to understand,

There are miracles, miracles.

Stand where you are,

we let all these moments pass us by..

The music slowed, ready to go into a cresendo, jason looked directly into my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine before closing his eyes and catching my lips with his.

as soon as he did this the song sped up in a beautiful cresendo.

my entire body melted against him. I kissed back softly,scared to do anything wrong, my hands went into his hair and tangled themselves in his soft hair. I sighed contently.

It's amazing where I'm standing,

There's alot that we can give.

This is ours just for the moment,

There's alot that we can give.

It's amazing where I'm standing,

There's alot that we can give.

This is ours just for the moment,

There's alot that we can give.

The song finaly ended but we remained in each others embrace, after breaking our kiss.

" I really like you Scottie" he whispered into my hair

" i really like you too jay" I was about to kiss his cheek when my phone went off. I groweld but ansewerd it once I saw the caller Id and the time.

" Hey..Carol" I said scratching my ear nervously

" scottie get home right now, Hal is going to blow his top and ground you forever" she said

" okay be home in 10" I hung up quickly and turned to Jason " can you give me a lift?" I asked hopfuly.

he smiled and nodded " sure thing"

" thank you, you are a life saver" I hugged him and he hugged me back. Grinning we both walked hand-in-hand down and back out to the car. Before he took me home and dropped me off infront of the house.

all I could think of when I saw Hal outside the doorway, staring at us;

oh fuck me..

lol next chapter up soon pm and review please!


	20. Chapter 20

**hello my magical readers!**

**i am so so sorry I have not updated in like 2 weeks...**

**shit happend. I have purple hair!**

**yeah I don't own and well you guys know the rest..**

Hal's glare burned through me as he stood at the door arms folded. I gulped. He motioned with his finger to get inside. I did as instructed, head bowed until I heard the door close behind me.

" What time do you call this?" He asked, his voice was low and quiet. I bit my lip.

" Well?" He pushed taking a step forward. I muttered something under my breath.

" What was that Scottie?"

"...sorry.." I repeated louder this time. I heard Hal scuff his feet and sigh.

" What the hell did I tell you this morning Scottie, huh? I told you to stay away from that Todd kid didn't I?" I didn't answer him " didn't I?" He said again his voice was rising in anger.

" Yes" I answered raising my head to look him in the eye.

" Scottie you disobeyed my direct wishes, why?"

" Jason is not a bad guy Hal. I am old enough to look after myself"

"no you're not, you might be a legal adult but you are still a child"

I felt a pang of anger, I was no child.

" Jason is not dangerous he would never hurt me"

" yes he is, you don't know something. Batman told me last night it's about red hood"

"and what? You going to tell me Jason is his best friend or some shit, stop trying to protect me Hal, stop babying me and just listen"

" what happeded to you Scottie, you used to be so sweet and innocent"

" Yeah, well I grew up Hal. I am not a shy kittle girl anymore that needs a hand to hold all of the time"

Hal just stood there anger etched into his face as he said thoes next few words.

" Scottie, Jason isn't in league with red hood...he is red hood"

in thoes four words my world shattered. I looked at him and backed up towards the stairs slowly " you're lying" my foot hit the first step and I grabbed tge banister. He shook his head.

" Batman did a DNA test a year ago, he only told me yesterday when he had suspitions about you having a crush on him, he was concerned for your saftey"

" no your lying, Jay would never kill someone, he can't be red hood. He can't." I felt my heart crack and a lump starting to form in my throat.

"you're only saying that" I turned and ran up the stairs before I got to my door however I turned and looked down at him.

" Stop trying to control me! You're not my father Hal and you never will be!" And with that I retreated to my room and slammed the door shut.

I wiped away any tears that had slipped free and grabbed my backpack, keys and my purse. I heard banging on my door and Hal shouting at me to open it, I ignored him and opened the doors in my bedroom the led out onto a narrow balcony. I climbed over the railings and slowly scurried down the roof unil I reached the gutter and used that to finaly reach the ground. I landed with a thud and started to run down the driveway and down the street towards the zata tubes.

I kept on running even when I got out of the main part of the cave and nearly ran straight into Rose.

"whoa there Scottie" her smile flattered when she saw my face. " what happened?"

I told her what happened from Jason kissing me to my fight with Hal. Rose bit her lip and hugged me. I started to cry into her shoulder and she rubbed my back.

" It'll blow over" she said into my hair. But truth be told I wasn't so sure.

how was that then? I feel like laughing, I dont know why.

review anyway!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! ( waves hand really fast) i don't own apart from my oc Scottie!**

We were given a mission, myself, Ravager, kid flash and Blue beetle were to infilltraite a drug exchange at the harbour. It was around 10:45 by the time we got to the docks, Blue beetle was above, scouting out anything below and keeping us updated on their movements. I could see them from my hidding spot behind two large, green crates. Ravager was at least 10 paces in front of me. The only thing visable was a strand of her white hair that had came loose from her orange and blue cowel, the rest was all shadows and shapes.

Bart was at the other end of the dock, near the wearhouse.

my com went off ' blue bird, they're on the move' blues voice filled my ear.

Ravager had moved and she turned to face me, I made a 'go around' gesture and she sprinted off to the left hand side, whereas I ran to the right. Blue had landed somewhere near Bart and the two came into view, nodding to let us know they were ready. I nodded to the three of them, then counted down with my fingers...3...2..1 " now!" I shouted

Bart sped into the center of the goons knocking them down like bowling pins. Ravager and myself started fighting hand-to-hand with around three guys each and Blue was busy destroying the drugs with his plasma cannon.

suddenly I couldn't see Bart anywhere, some of the goins got up and started to surround me, Ravager was busy and now too far away for her to hear.

I was outnumbered, but not beaten. I punched and kicked the guys to my right, creating a gap for me to run through, another scum gag threw a punch at my head I ducked and flung my foot under his leg in a swipe, knocking him over. One tried to over power me but I managed to get out from being pinned with a knee to his crotch.

I was trying to locate hpthe other goon when I saw a flash of red and something smacked my skull, rendering me unconcious.

When I came to, I realised three things. 1) My head hurt like hell. 2) I was not at the docks anymore and 3) red hood was staring at me from the side of a bed. i shot up, instantly feeling dizzy and sick. I felt strong hands push me down. " whoa, easy I not here to hurt ya" his voice sounded only increasing my headache.

" What happened?" I moaned rubbing my temples.

" You got knock pretty fucking hard in the head by one of Black mask's goons"

" nice to know, were did you take me?" I looked around the room.

" Found you before he could hit you again, it sorta knocked off your mask"

my hand shot to my face, sure enough I didn't feel the rubber texture, just the skin that covered my cheek bone. My eyes went wide.

" Shit, you know my ID" i said, my voice was high pitched.

" Well I guess that makes us even, then" he said standing up " doesn't it...Scottie?" In one swift move her removed the helmet, revealing a red domino, that he also removed and my heart broke in half when I saw thoes jade eyes.

" Jason..."

**dun dun duuuhh! The plot thickens, but it's not over yet!**

**review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I am on fire! I would like to ask any reviewers mind a bit of sentual action between jay and scottie?**

**i was thinking on it...**

**anyway! She found out how will she react?**

**i dont own.**

" Jason.." My throat went dry, my hearbeat slowed and my mind raced.

How could he?

Hal was right..

why didn't he tell me?

I hate him...I love him.

It all fell into place, the realisation in his eyes. he knew who I was. He knows that I am Blue Bird...does he know about the league?

" you shocked Scottie?" He asked, his voice had changed. It was gritty and unfriendly. Dangerous.

" I-I..you...you've killed people" i finaly managed. He walked towards me, his boots scuffing on the wooden floor.

" You scared of me Scottie? Scared of little old me?" He bent down until he was in my eye line. Jason smirked before swooping in and attatching his teeth to my lip, it wasn't a gentle kiss, this was rough and it was making me hate him.

SLAP! He winced and then turned back to me with a growl. I backed up but he grabbed my arm and I cried out as he pulled me from the bed to the floor, with a thud. This wasn't doing a hell of alot good for my head injury. He pinned me down. I tried to throw an uper cut to his jaw but he caught my wrist. It hurt.

" Jason..J-jay you're hurting me!" His eyes flashed for a second, as if something had switched on in his head, he got off of me and stumbled up, I took my chance at giving him a bloody nose with a swift kick to the face, before I grabbed my mask and climbed out onto the fire escape. I jumped into the street below and ran for the zeta beam 10 blocks from where I was, wiping the tears as I ran.

I arrived back at the cave, only to see Carol who sighed and ran to me. She hugged me tightly. " I am so glad you're safe, I thought you might have been taken too"

i pulled away from her, staring into her brown eyes. " what do you mean ' taken too' ?"

my heart rate slowed and I felt sick to the stomach, when I saw her face. Then I noticed someones abcence. " where's Ravager?" Everyone was silent. My worst fear was confirmed. " where is she?" My voice was rising in distress. Carol held my shoulders, making me face her.

" Scottie, when you guys went out, we were sure it would be a clean mission. Bart came back with Jamie, who is in the infurmary with a broken arm. The thugs grabbed her and knocked her unconcious, they broke poor Jamie's arm when he tried to grab her"

I peerd over Carols shoulder and nodded to Bart " are you okay?"

he nodded " I'm sorry Scottie, we-we were outnumbered I-I couldn't get to her-"

I walked over to him and hugged the life out of him " Bart I don't blame you or Jamie, you tried. I blame thoes basturds that took her" my voice went from soft and reasuring, to icy cold in a matter of minutes.

I pulled away from him and saw Jamie coming out of the infurmary, arm in a cast and sling, cassie held on to his good arm.

" you okay there too blue?" the hispanic boy laughed and gestured to his arm.

" I'll live, it's only a slight fracture"

" did Ravager have her mask on when she got captured?" I asked suddenly realising something.

both boys nodded. " so there is a good chance she still has her com, we could track the signal and hopfuly it will lead us streight to her"

Nightwing approached the computer, I handed him my com and he hooked it up to the computer. Instantly it came up with a map. the map came up with two blips. One with ny location and the other was hopefuly Ravagers.

looks like we have another mission, this time it's operation rescue.

**hey! Omgs I feel so loved, 11 reviews for this story, be like thoes lovley people and click the review button too!**

**see it click it**

**see it click it**

**clik it CLICK IT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyyyyy, I do realise my spelling and grammer skills are naff...**

**but you must know I try, it is really hard when you are banned from the laptop and have to type your stories on your tablet/ipad, the thing clicks things it shouldn't!**

**I do NOT own apart from SCOTTIE. **

We detected Ravager's signal somewhere over at the other side of Gotham. We hovered in the bio ship, in comoflage mode. Since I was still nursing my concussion, I was told to stay.

" Scottie, you get hit like that again..." Started Megan after the small squad of kid Flash, wonder girl and black bat had left. I glared, but then my gaze behind the mask softend.

" Sorry Miss M" I shifted in my seat and rubbed my temples. " I really don't like felling useless" my voice was dripping with exasparation and Megann didn't need to read my mind to see that I was worried.

" She'll be fine Scottie" she placed a green hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her, thankful that she understood.

my happiness drained however when the bio ship's intercom went off

' guys! we got company' I could hear swords clashing and scrapping in the background.

" wonder girl where are you?"

' we are in the old state Gotham museum, under the bridge'

"right, see you there" I stuck my mask on and loaded my small handgun, one I had aquired from Huntress but never used until now.

"Where are you going?" Asked the martian girl.

"to help my friends" I replied "you can't tell me to stay here when they're in danger"

"very well, but be careful" she said before sending down a line and opening a hatch in the space in front of me. I turned and grinned.

" Aren't I always?" Then not ketting her answer I jumped. The air whistled past my ear as I made my decent. My boots touched ground and I unlatched myself from the cord and looked around. Looking up I could see the grafitti covered pillars that held up the train bridge. I walked a bit then spotted some blood on the ground and a bullet casing. Someone had obviously been shot here, yet thre was no body, puzzled I returned to the matter at hand and contacted wonder girl. The line was static. I felt a surge of adrenalin and scanned the area despretly, looking for the building. At last my eyes fell on it and my feet started to move, faster and faster I ran, the old museu, getting bigger and closer until I got into the shadow of the doors. I skidded, seeing a figure already having a go at the locks.

" Jason" I said, the figure froze and turned around to face me, I could see my reflexion in the red of the helmet.

" Scottie..what-what are you doing here?" He put his hands in his pockets, no gun I noticed.

" Was about to ask you the same question, now move out of the way or help me get the door open"

" i have tried, it's stuck tight you-

with one well placed kick, the door slammed open, Jason stood shell-shocked

" or you could do that" he finished.

" A little word of advise ' when in doubt...use your feet' "

I stepped into the darkness, feeling my way around. Jason's feet skupperd behind me and I rolled my eyes.

" So" he whispered breaking the silence " you still hate me don't you?"

I growled at the back of my throat " well Red you do the math, you kidnapp me, dump a bomshell about you being you, tried to _rape me_, pulled me off a bed and then almost broke my fucking wrist. What'd you think?"

" and then you slapped me"

" you deserved that"

" I was under the infuence of that drug, I must've breathed in some and that slap hurt!" He harshly whispered

" good" I deadpanned, I heard a crash and backed up, placing a hand on his chest to move him back into the shadows. " hold up" voices drifted up the corridor, through the darkness I could faintly see the glow of a torch. something else caught my eye, the reflecting letters on a door.

' Care taker's closet'

' perfect' I though. Grabbing reds jacket with one hand snd forcing the doorknob to turn with the other I dragged him into the closet shuting the door. The closet was very small and Jason was now pressed flush against me.

" great, this is awkeward as hell" I said quietly, jason was actualy so close I could feel the cool metel of his helmet against my forehead and my breath was creating condensation over the bottom half.

" Come on Blue birdie, you know you like being this close to me"

" really Jason. Making sexual advances in a _closet" _

" there isn't a rule babe, on a rescue mission, in a closet with a girl I am entitled to speak my mind"

" you act on your mind, I swear to god I will find a way to slap you alot harder"

Once the voices had passed we managed to squeeze out of the closet. The light of the moon coming in from the window bathed everything in a silver light.

we scouted down the corridors of the old building, stepping on bits of plaster and plastic wrap. Some glass show cases had been smashed and glass also littered the ground.

" Where are are guys?" I said to no one in particular, stopping to look around.

suddenly the lights switched on, almost blinding me with white light.

" Why don't you find out" called a voice from above, followed by a bone-chilling cackle...

Black Mask and _joker_

**oooohh! Noo! Double trouble, how was it you know the drill**

**review or PM me, show me love!**

**water wish has left the building xoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Whoopie almost finished!**

**i do not own! Coz I am not that awesome.**

My whole body froze with fear. I had never actualy seen the Joker in person, just from what I heard or from case files. His face was chalk white, a horrible scar at both sides of his cheeks where his cheekbones jutted out making his red menacing smile all the more terrifying. His hair was oily and a sickly colour of green, like when you leave blonde hair dye in for too long. His eyes were fixed in a cold stare, sending a shiver down my back.

I felt the gun at my side, but kept my arms down. Black mask started to clap his hands, his voice sounded like gravel when he spoke.

" Well well well, if it isn't red hood and his little friend blue budgie" he stepped forward fixing his white jacket and cracking his neck.

" Black mask" Jason's voice made me jump as he was right next to me he turned his head to the right and spat " joker"

the joker grinned, and he put a hand to his heart in mock-hurt "really is that any way to treat an old acquaintence"

they had met before?

Jason growled. "Where are they?"

"why would you wanna know Red? " he pointed his white boney fingers at me" its her friends isn't it?"

I stepped forward " where are they?" I tried to sound intimidating.

he let loose a laugh as if I was the funniest thing he had ever laid eyes on, he wiped a fake tear from his eye " oh look, little girl trying to scare me!" He laughed again " Oh I am pissing myself in fear" he danced around and I had had enough. I grabbed my gun, cocked it and fired it at the wall next to his head.

" Where are my friends you fucking sadist bastard?!"

"aww your no fun, they're over there" he pointed the spotlight over to the corner and I could see Rose,Bart,Cassie and cassandra tied up but unscathed.

they had their mouths taped up and where trying to talk to me. I gave them a pleading look, then turned my attention back to the two villans. Black mask cracked his knuckles and smirked.

" Brave little bitch huh?" He took a step even closer, the gun was still pointed forward towards him now, my hands where shaking. Jason took action putting himself between me and black mask. I lowered the gun slowly.

" Oh! I see, red is a hopless romantic! Protecting your girlfriend huh hoodie?!" Shouted joker.

Jason visualy tensed at the comment, his fists clenching at his sides. Quick as a flash he grabbed a wickid looking knife from his pocket and took a running stance.

Black mask waved a finger and tuted at him " nuh uh uh" he click his fingers and a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and arms. My gun skitterd to the ground and I cried out but it was muffled by a big meaty hand that clamped its self over my mouth. I kicked and fleyed about, to no avail they held me tighter. Jason turned so that I was on his left and the villans where on the right. He pointed his knife towards the right.

" Let her go" he said voice menacing the grip on my arm tightend and I made a noise of extream discomfort. " don't touch her"

" aw well, what fun would that be" I felt a sickening twist in my gut and then an agonisingly sharp pain as a my captor stabbed a shard of glass into my side. I screamed loudly, alerting everyone.

" Blue bird!" Screamed Rose.

Jason roared before throwing the knife, which embeded into the man who was holding me's skull. He dropped to the ground dead, therefor dropping me. I hit the ground long enough to see jason run over to my friends, grabb a shard of glass from a broken display and cut them free. They launched into action, battling both black mask and joker. My entie body felt like it was on fire, the pain in my abdomen shot through every nerve in my being. Looking down I could see the shard of glass pertruding from a hole in my corsette the area around it now a dark burgandy and any skin underneith was now crimson.

I felt sick and dizzy, my head was pounding and my vision was blury.

' Stay awake' I heard a voice in my head saying. Suddenly there was a loud bang and black mask landed a few feet away on a pile of boxes, completly unconcious. Joker ran but I had enough strength to reach out and grab my gun- ow fuck! Joker slammed his foot down on my hand. Jason rammed into him grabbing his around the neck.

" Red leave him!" Yelled Cassie. Jason kicked him in the face knocking him out instantly. Satisfied and breathing hard he turned and saw me on the ground.

" Shit, Scottie" he ran to me and inspected my wound Ravager peered over me, she grabbed my left hand and held it tightly.

" what we..going to do?" Asked Black bat. Suddenly we heard police sirens outside and the door being flung open. Bart sped off down the corridor yelling " in here we need help!"

Suddenly a green glow came into view around the corner " where us she?" it asked I recognised the voice. It was Hal. The man spotted me and ran to my side.

" Scottie?" He looked at my wound then at Jason, his green lanturn ring turned red for a second, a clear sign that he was livid.

" What the fuck happened to her?" Jason started to explain while Hal checked me over For other injuries.

I felt cold, every word I heard sounded like I was under water. My body was numb and I gripped Ravagers hand.

" Hal" I croaked swallowing the iron tast in my mouth. He looked down at me "I am sorry" I said my eyes fluttered. the last thing I heard was Ravagers sobs and a voice saying

' stay awake you have to stay awake!'

then my world tumbled into darkness...

**oh no! Dont worry this is not the end people!**

**review and I will save her!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my god two chapters left!**

**i don't own! **

I could hear voices, see flashes of memories. Jason and me at the beach, our kiss, being stuck in the closet. Stabbed. Then all I could see was bright white light, I could hear the faint beeping of a monitor...

My eyes flickered open, my headache had gone but there was still a dull throb in my side. I sat up slightly rubbing my eyes and noticing the drip in my hand. I frownd, I was at the cave in the infirmary and I wasn't alone. Face down on the mattress, helmet sitting at the side of his chair, was Jay. He was snoring lightly and leaning on his jacket, the sleeve poking up and obscuring my view of his face. I reached out tentivly and ran my fingers through his hair. He stired and groaned as he moved the jacket, the imprint of the seam on his face. He turned and his eyes went wide, they shone like emeralds and he smiled at me

" Scottie!" He practicly jumped onto the bed and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't passionate, chaste or rough..it was desperate. He pulled back and stroked my cheek.

" I thought I lost you" I smiled and then laughed.

" nice try, you can't get rid of me that easily"

he kissed me again, this time a cough from across the room made us break apart. Hal and Carol stood at the door. Carol was smirking. Hal on the other hand was glaring daggers at Jason.

" Oh my baby!" Said Carol rushing to the side of my bed, Hal trudging behind her. She constricted the air from me In her embrace.

I smacked her back and started choking. "Carol, crushing...vital..organs...can't breath" she realeased me and I gasped " thank you" I turned to Hal and lowered my head.

" Hal I, I am so sorry about what I said..I understand if you hate me, you have been more than a father figure to me than anything.." He raised his hand to stop me continuing.

" I am sorry too, you were right..you are an adult that can make her own decitions. I just didn't want someone who is like a daughter to me, growing up. I was scared of loosing you"

he bent down and kissed my forehead before turning his eyes to Jason. " look after her, you hurt her any way, shape or form you will have the entire Green Lantern corps on your ass, you hear?" Jay nodded

" yes sir"

" right, carol we gotta go" his wife stood waving goodbye before both adults left the room.

Jason turned to me " he wasn't serious about the green lanter thing right?"

I flicked my eyebrows up at him " hey I am the baby of the bunch, everyone loved me when I had to go with him."

" right" next thing we hear was disturbing, there was a bang on the wall from the other room.

" What the-

" Bart!" Someone moaned. My eyes went wide, no way. That was Rosie.

" They're having sex in there!" I hissed. Jason started laughing. There was another bang.

" Holy shit! They'll break the wall down"

I banged on the wall above my head and yelled " Bart Allen! stop banging my friend. She 17! Not leagal!" The banging stopped.

" Its a week until my 18th!" I heard. I smiled and shook my head.

More visiters came and went. I threw a pillow at Guy, had my eardrums almost burst by Cassie and finaly ruined my reputation for being calm, cool and collected when I saw the emerald rock that adorned Artemis's left hand. That's right she was getting married to Wally. Me and Rose looked at each other before shouting at the same time.

" Hen PARTY!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own. Apart from oc

so this is set about a year and a half later in June ( scottie's 20th) I may do a sequel to this depends on the reviews. Anyway Artemis and Wally are married, Scottie is 'dating' Jason and Rose and Bart are still...rose and Bart.

I woke up around 9:00, only to hear whispering outside my door. I frowned and looked at the callender, my eyes widend

Oh shi-

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They had burst into my room and by them I mean Bart, Rose, Jamie, Cassie, C.C, Hal, Carol and Jason. I have to admit my heart almost jumped into my throat with fright, but was soon countered by a happy warmth in the pit of my stomach.

" Aww you guys, seriously at this time in the morning" they laughed and Bart and Rose excused themselves followed by Hal and Carol with the rest leaving Jason. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

" How you feel miss Scott?" He said in a brittish accent, I replyed back the same way.

" Spiffing, mr Todd" in seconds we were both reduced to giggle fits. Since I knew his Id Jason had insisted I met his family. He told me everything, the joker, the crowbar, dying, the lasurus pit, Batman finding out who he was. He had taken me a year ago and to be honest they were the funniest people ever. Oh I forgot to mention their buttler Alfred was Brittish and we took the mickey out of his accent.

after we recovered Jason sat on the bed and kissed me hotly I moaned against his lips, until he moved onto my neck, no doubt I would have a good sized hickey by the end of it.

There was a knock on the door for breakfast and Jason phyisicly growled against my neck, the vibrations made me giggle and push his away. He made a whine at the back of his throat and looked at me with thoes gourgeus jade eyes.

" Jay stop, looking at me like that, you look like a kicked puppy" he leaned in again and I pressed a finger to his lips, shaking my head. " no. Jay" he sighed

" your killing me. Again" I stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on and fastening them, before grabbing a band from my nightstand and tying my hair up. Jason followed me out the door towards the kittchen.

" Oh look, the love birds are here!" Shouted Bart alerting the whole kittchen. Guy who was in the corner smirked at me, I gave him the finger and Hal patted his shoulder whispering something in his ear.

" Oh, sorry birthday girl, I won't bother you today" Guy mumbled. Hal winked at me and I winked back.

I managed to eat something before flopping down onto the couch, wedged between Bart and Jason. Jason put an arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into him, sighing contently. Jamie who had appeared in the doorway with a bowel of cereal snorted when he saw us on the couch. I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head.

" Real mature Scottie, real mature" he said.

" Yeah well, I may be 20 but I am entiled to be imature" I snarked and Bart elbowed me in the ribs.

" Well once the greatest party of your whole entire life starts, you can be as imature as you want-

" cause we're gonna make you drunk out of your mind!" Rose butted in, before almost crushing poor Bart as she landed on his lap.

" Oof, Rosie!"

" sorry, babe. Girl talk." She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

" So, you two finaly gonna get wasted and...play house.."

I almost fainted right then and there, my cheeks were scarlet and I started choking on air.

" W-what! Rose you cannot be serious!" I jumped up and ran to my room to hide.

knock knock.

" Who is it? " I called.

" Me, pretty bird" jason sounded from the other side of the door.

" Come in" I closed my book and tossed it over to a chair at the other side of my room. Jason entered smiling, he todled over to my bed and sat down with a sigh.

" You excited?" He asked, I nodded. " me too. Heard we're having the party on the beach"

" cool" I returned " I was..thinking about what Rose said...and well-"

" you don't have to. I won't force you to do anything you're not sure of" Jason touched my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my temple. I caugh his other hand in both of mine.

" I am comfortable. Jay we've been dating for two years...and we havn't even gotten past second base yet"

" you can thank Bart for that"

" yeah. Him and Rosie. Mr and mrs cockblocker" we both laughed.

" Better get ready" I said as I stood up and walked to my closet, grabbing a pair of shorts, a vest and a bikini. Jason left to let me get changed...not that I would have minded if he stayed..

Hey you know what to do!

review!

jason Todd: review or I blow your head off

me: you heard the man...help..


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! You know it by now!**

**me. No. Own. Me. Own. Oc. Only!**

I had put on some tan lotion, suncream, a blue bikini with spegetti straps that tied around my neck and a pair of denim shorts and vest over the top. Lastly I grabbed the towel, sunglasses and hair tie. I headed out from the room slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a six pack of beer from the fridge. Tucking my treasure under the towel, I walked out of the kitchen and almost sraight into Kyle and Hal.

" And where are you going?" Asked kyle, looking me up and down.

" No where..." I stepped to the side in an attempt to escape but Hal caught my shoulder.

" not so fast missy" I stropped and pouted at him

" what?"

he gestured to my shorts. " ahem, too short"

" oh hardly Hal" I scoffed tugging at the hem.

" get 'em longer" I reluctantly pulled them down

" happy?" He nodded before turning to Kyle

"kyle you watch her" and with that he walked away. I checked to see if he was out of site and looked Kyle in the eye.

"so you the short checker now?"

He shrugged " Wear what you want kid" I grinned, turning away and hauling the shorts back up with a jump.

" Thanks k!" I ran to the entrance of the cave and opened the doors. The cool sea breeze hit me first and then the suns rays caught my eyes and I place my shades on.

" There she is!" Said a voice, no doubt it was Rosie. Then a pair of arms snaked around me, I could see the faint scar on his wrist and slapped both of his arms.

" Can't keep your hands off me can you Jay?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek his lips lingered a little more than I wanted them to, until suddenly he grabbed the towel and beer from under my arm and started running Shouting the whole time.

" She brought booze!" I ran after him, not caring so much about the six-pack-but he had my flippin' towel!

" todd give me back my towel"

Jason had I wrapped around his shoulders-like a cape-and was running around.

" Never!" He shouted.

I held my hand out for it " . ...now" he reluctantly threw it at me. I caught it and pranced over to Rose and Cassie who were tanning. I laid my towel down and flopped onto my front.

" Oh no, that is not how the birthday girl hould behave" scolded Cassie, who hit my butt with a rolled up magasine.

" Ow" I said into the towel, using my hand to try and hit her back . " leave me alone I'm tired" I mumble.

" What was that?" Asked Rose. I propped myself up on my arms and gave her the look, she smiled sweetly back at me.

I should have brought a book or something. Not to read, but to hit her over the head with it.

"if it is my birthday and you lot plan on getting me drunk, I am going to be no fun until then"

Cassie passed Rose a can of cider and then she passed it to me " better get started huh?"

I took the can and rolled over, snapping the cap and sipping it. Rose smirked again, god if she keeps giving me cider, I'll be drunk before 11.

Later on when it had started to get dark, Rose, Cassie,Bart,Jaime, myself and Jason finally decided to go into the water...well atleast the others did. I on the other hand wasn't so lucky..

" Jason fucking Todd!"

" Yes pretty bird" he ajusted me on his shoulder as he started to wade into the water. I started to kick and punch.

" Put me down. the whole reason I wore a bikini under this is so I don't get my clothes wet!"

" Oh well then." He threw me and I landed with a splash. Water covered my head, stinging my eyes and tickling my face with bubbles. I resurfaced spluttering and coughing. Jason was laughing. I stomped past him, the water sloshing at my ankles the closer I got to shore.

" Come on Scottie, I was only a joke."

I started to undo my soaking shorts and begin to tug them down. " yeah, well now I am all wet because of you" I realised my mistake when Bart, Jason and Rose burst out laughing.

" That's what she said!" Bart hollered, splashing Jaime. My face was red but I put on a brave smile and tugged my shorts all the way off, before removing my vest. I could practicly hear Jason staring. I disgaurded my cloathes and sauntered back into the water.

Jason was oggling the whole time. " like what you see Jay-bird?" he snapped out of it and smiled evily, ducking under the water. Shoot, I was in for i-

" jay!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me under. We both resurfaced splashing and laughing.

Then we started to get drunk and played truth or dare, using a beer bottle. It was fun until Bart and Jason got seriously hammered and lost their inhibitions. Bart ran all the way to france and we called it drunk running and Jason was dared to kiss me for three minutes-which I didn't mind at all.

you can probably guess what comes next. That's right we all got floored and ran back into the cave, screaming and laughing since there was only a couple of people there, like red tornado.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello hopefully this will be my last/second last chapter for ths story.**

**I am running out of ideas and I have a ton of other stories to start/finish.**

**sorry if this was the lamest story you have ever read. if it was the best story (highly unlikley) you have ever read then yay for me!**

**I do not own apart from Scottie.**

I woke up with a splitting headache and it too. A few minutes for my eyes to focus and to realise I was lying on someones bare chest!

I shot up falling off the couch on onto the floor landing on someone else with an 'oof'

" sorry Bart!" I said getting off the now winded speedster. He rubed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

" What happened last night?" He groaned Looking up at me with hazy eyes.

" I have no idea" my eyes fell on Jason who was lying _shirtless _on the couch. I must have fell asleep on him.

" Where is everyone?" I asked myself. Then a hand snuck its way over the back of the couch. Jamie.

" Down here" he called poking his head up followed by his blonde girlfriend

" morning" said Cassie Rosie was still nowhere to be seen until her silver hair caught my eye. Rose was sitting on a stool, head down, hair fanned out and fast asleep on the kittchen counter.

I bit my lip holding back a laugh and shook my head. A hand caught my arm and I turned to see Jason's eyes on me.

" happy-after-party-hangover" he said grinning. My head still felt like a nest of beas had replaced my brain but I smiled anyway.

Guy and Hal were annonced by the computer and they entered the living room, wide eyed And open-mouthed. I looked down at myself, blushing red at the fact I was still in my bikini. Hal looked at me then at my half-naked boyfriend on the couch and his expression turned sour. I put my hands up in surrender. " I am still a virgin!" I said before slapping a hand over my mouth to shut myself up as Guy started to laugh.

' Way to go Scottie, way to go' I said mentaly scolding myself.

Hal slapped Guy on the back of the head " Jason, Batman would like to talk to you about a mission. Batkids only." Jason stood and grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair.

" Cool" he said. He leaned down and pecked my cheek " see ya babe" and then followed Hal and Guy out the room, leaving me and the rest to clean up the sand and beer cans on the floor.

I saw Jason leave the vecinity clad in his red hood gear, along with Batman, Nightwing and Robin. Feeling lucky I visited Oracle and helped give out some advise, after all two pairs of hands are better than one. Even though my headache was ebbing away, I still felt a little told me Jason would be fine as long as he followed orders, that comment increased my angsiaty and made my stomach turn.

' Jason does not like orders'


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, okay I mite have a bit of smut at the end of this chapter.**

**just to warn you!**

**I do not own anything apart from my oc.**

It happened so fast. One minute I was sitting next to Oracle, next thing:

" Jason! Where are you?" Nightwing snapped me back to reality. I turned my com on.

" Nightwing It's Scottie, what happened?" There was a silence on the other end.

" He disobeyed orders and we think he went after a gunman"

My eyes went wide " does he have a com in his helmet?"

" Yeah...I think..Babs you there?"

" Yeah I am on it" she said beside me. I was patched up to Jason's com Seconds later.

" Jay"

" Scottie?"

"do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing?"

" Com'on Scottie, it's just a gunman" I could hear him smirking.

" A very skilled gunman and yet you go off on your own, even after Batman gave you orders to stay put!"

" Well babe you know how it is with me and people telling what to do. Red hood out." The line went dead.

" Uuurrgh! He is going to get himself killed" I said slamming my hands on the console.

" He is Jason, Scottie. I am sure he's fine" her words did nothing to reasure me. Instead I decided to go home and try to sleep. Even with the guilt and worry nawing on my insides as I drove home I still managed to stay calm.

' Jason will be fine.' I repeated over and over as I walked to the door. Hal and Carol were at the cave so I had the place to myself. I dofted off my shoes and padded up the stairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed and everything hit me.

' What if he dies? What then?' I chasted myself and fell into a broken sleep.

I heard a faint tapping on my window and cracked my eye open. The red numbers stood out in the darkness. 00:30.

I turned over and sat up, spotting a dark shape on my balcony, helmet tucked under his arm.

I ran to the balcony and flung open the doors jumping into Jason's arms.

" Thank god!" I said releived.

" Told you..sniper is nothing for me" I kissed him And put my head on his chest.

Then suddenly I got an idea. I bit my lip and slowed my breathing Before speaking.

" So...no Bart or Rose..." He pulled apart from my embrace and looked at me, there was a twinkle in his eyes. " and...carol and Hal are at the cave" I continued. He took a step forwards making me topple backwards onto my bed.

he put his hands on either side of my hips, leaned in and kissed me tendlerly, carfuly pushing me down onto my back as he continued to kiss every inch of exposed skin on my body. He was neiling on my bed and he pulled me up into a upright position not even breaking the kiss until I was sitting on his lap.

" You sure about this?" He asked. I nodded.

" Yeah, I am" and with that he stood up. My legs wound themselves around his waist as he carried me to the top of the bed and layed me down softly. He got on top and we kissed again. He had removed his jacket, boots and under armour, leaving him in only his black trousers. I began to tugg at his belt and he happily undid it for me. Finaly I was ready, Jason held me close.

" Ready?" I made a soft mewl as my reply and Jason gently pushed forward. tears formed in my eyes at the sharp pain in my abdomen. He whispered soothing words and encouragments in my ear and begas to rock against my hips. Rolling in and out in and out. My breathing increased and came in short pants and moans. I drew my nails down his back as I came undone, jason followed shortly after.

We lay in each others arms after he took me to heaven and back again twice. He kissed my hair and touched the small bird pendant. The one I always wore. Tye one he gave me. I knew then that I had found someone. Someone that I wanted to be with. I was in love from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

I woke up to find he had left a note folded up on the bottom of the bed. I read it and got up to get a shower. Felling whole for the first time.

**hey don't worry. One more chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, this is my last chapter and I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers, favs and followers. A special thanks to RivalsAreAllies because he was my first reviewer and has helped me alot in this story with my ideas.**

**again I only own my own character. You know her by now.**

**there might be a time skip again near the end.**

I had arrived at the cave only to find silence. I frowned, there was usually alot of noise coming from the kittchen but as I approached I saw no one and the lights were turned off, I stumbled through to the main room walked over to the light switch and-

" RAaa!" I screamed as someone grabbed me and then started laughing. They flipped the lights and I could see Rose.

" Rose! you scared the bejesus out of me!" I exclaimed hitting my friend on the arm.

" Oh, honey your bejesuse ran out that door and is never coming back!" She wipped tears of mirth from her eyes and continued to laugh. Suddenly I head footsteps thundering down the hall before Jason came out of the shaddows.

" Are you okay? I heard a scream" he said looking about, his eyes landed on Rose who was still sniggering.

i rolled my eyes at her and turned to Jason.

" I am fine, jay."

" good...could I uh...talk to you for a sec, someplace private?" I nodded and walked over to him.

Jason led me outside onto the grass near the beach. The sun was high and the wind was blowing my loose hair all over the shop.

" So what's wrong?" I asked him after scraping back my bangs that had fell over my eyes. Jason looked unsure.

" Last night was...amazing" he said. My cheeks flushed

" and I really wanted to appologiuse for leaving so early"

" it's fine Jay really-

" no it isn't. I should have stayed...but there was something I needed to collect"

" look Jason, if you had to leave. You had to leave.I am not-

he got down on one knee and fished something out of his jacket pocket- a small back box.

my heart rate shot up. Was..he? He opened the box and looked me right in the eye.

" Isobell Scott...Scottie. Will you...will you marry me?" There were definate tears in my eyes as I looked down at him. Jason Todd. Red hood. the man who died and returned to the living. The man, who had my heart the man I loved. I nodded letting a tear slip down my face.

" Yes." I laughed shortly. He got up and kissed me, so tenderly, I felt even the sea breaze could sweep me off my feet. He slipped the ring on my finger. It was plain silver with a small blue stone. " I love you Jason"

" I love you more"

* * *

We told the family about mine and jason's engagement shortly after his proposal. Cassie, C.C and Rosie almost crushed my internal organs when they saw the ring. Carol went on and on about wedding dresses and venues. Hal went red at the face and made an I am-watching-you gesture to Jason And Nightwing almost strangled Jason with a hugg along with Batman who even smiled.

we were finaly married in september on the 10th. The ceremony was at wayne mannor and the reception was at the hall of justice. We danced to my favorite song. I danced with Hal, Kyle, even Guy and finaly the girls. The birds of prey.

Everything in my life was amazing.

my name is Isobel Todd. I still get called Scottie Or pretty bird or blue bird but nothing could compare to my new name.

mommy.

Sasha Todd Or Scarlet as we dubbed her came into the world in july. The perfect little bundle had my hair and her fathers eyes. Perfect.

When she got older, she would be a little heart-breaker. Ha, she already had her father wrapped around her finger...but thats a whole different story altogether...

the end

**okay! Yeah I know short and quick, but I still hoped you liked it! Enyone know sasha? if you do not.. let me reminde you of Jason todds sidekick Scarlet. Ring any bells? If not look it up.**

**hopefuly This was a good story and If you would like I will take a vote to see if anyone wants a sequel.**

**thank you so much for reading! I love you all!**

**water wish xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
